Love Can Be A Scary Thing
by skie246
Summary: I put this story on here a long time ago. Its the same story but its been edited which was very much needed. Please feel free to read and review With love, Jazzlyn


**Love Can Be A Scary Thing**

**Chapter 1**

Glitch never really understood why he loved Mo as much as he did. Maybe it was because Mo was the only one to take him in off of the streets. Maybe it was because Mo treated him like he's known him since he was a small boy. But he didn't. He's only known Mo for about a year, but in that short period of time his love for Mo had grown stronger than he thought possible. He knew Mo was older but he didn't care. He thought age was only a number, although he was very mature for a 15 year old. But the only problem was his fear of rejection. He wanted to let Mo know how he felt but every time he wanted to confront Mo about his feelings there were always invisible strings pulling him back. He didn't understand why it was so hard to say "Mo... I love you" but he just couldn't do it. The only person he told about his feelings was his best friend Emilia. She'd always tell him to just tell Mo how he felt but he decided it was best if he kept his feelings to himself. Glitch knew one day he'd have no choice but to spit it out when his feelings got so strong he was gonna explode.

*Two Weeks Later*

Glitch decided today was the day he was going to tell Mo how he felt. He took a subway to the station and saw Mo dancing on the subway platform. When he walked over to Mo he waited until the song was over and grabbed Mo by his arm.

"Mo, I gotta talk to you about something."

"Yo, wazzup lil man?" Mo greeted.

Glitch didn't say anything he just took Mo over to a corner of the subway station by his arm.

"...Mo I need to talk to you about something, it's important."

"Okay Glitch what's up with you lately? You've been buggin' out over somethin' lately, what is it?" Mo asked, highly concerned.

"Mo...I'm falling in love with you. If you don't like me like that I understand, I just needed to tell you, 'cause I thought there could be that slim chance that maybe you loved me too... But if you don't that's fine too." Glitch stared at the ground with his arms behind his back, kicking a small pebble in front of his foot.

"Glitch...you really feel that way about me?" Mo whispered.

"Yes I do Mo, I have for a long time. Pretty much ever since you brought me to live with you… You don't like me back do you...?" Glitch asked.

"Glitch, ya know I've actually felt the same way. Let's go back home we can talk more there."

Glitch was as happy as a pig rollin' in mud. On the way home Mo held onto Glitch's hand. Glitch was smilin' ear to ear when they walked in the door of his and Mo's shared apartment. Mo sat Glitch down on the couch. Glitch looked into Mo's eyes to see if Mo showed any signs of what was gonna happen next. All Glitch saw was beautiful amber eyes staring back at him. Glitch blushed when Mo smiled that smile that could melt anyone's heart. Glitch loved when Mo smiled. He had always thought Mo was a beautiful person inside and out. He'd always admired Mo for his beautiful personality. He wished he could be more like Mo for that reason.

"Glitch why do you love me? Of all people out there you chose me...Why? You deserve better than me..."

"Mo don't say that! You are perfect the way you are that's why I love you." Glitch said. Mo smiled and gave Glitch a peck on the cheek.

"I love you too, Glitch." Glitch smiled and tried not to blush but he couldn't help it; his face was beet red. Mo laughed.

Glitch stood up and hugged Mo, face buried in his chest and his arms around Mo's waist. Mo, who was a bit shocked by the young teen's action, hugged him back, gently massaging the younger teen's back. Mo rubbed his hands through Glitch's black hair, fixing the green patch of hair back in place. Glitch smiled against Mo's chest, squeezing him a bit tighter, then decided to let go. "Mo what are we gona do now?" Glitch asked.

"Wanna go get somethin' ta eat?"

Glitch smiled and nodded. Glitch decided he should go change out of his street clothes and put on his crew outfit. After Glitch changed and spiked his hair he walked out into the living room where Mo was waiting on the couch.

"I'm ready." Glitch said. Mo smiled.

"Okay let's go short stuff." Mo said, ruffling Glitch's raven locks.

"Urrg Mo do you always gotta call me 'short stuff'?" Glitch scowled.

"Okay okay. I won't call you short stuff but if I can't call you that then I'll just call you adorable. Which would you rather me call you in public?" Mo asked. Glitch glared and stuck his tongue out at Mo.

"Ugg fine just call me short."

"OK, let's go then." Mo laughed.

As Glitch and Mo were walking to the diner, Glitch asked "OK let's reverse the question you asked me earlier. Why do you love me?" Mo didn't take but two seconds to think and was already answering.

"I love you because you're strong. You didn't want me to pity you when I found you on the street. At first you wouldn't have gave a damn if I took you in or not. I wish I could be strong like that. Specially with as young as you were, if that woulda been me I wouldn't have been able to stay strong like you were. When I look at you I see everything I wish I could be. You're strong-hearted, fun, loving, headstrong, you can take everyone else's problems and make them your own, you always try to help anyone you can whenever you can... And I love that about you Glitch." Glitch blushed and gave Mo a hug.

"I love you Mo.

"I love you too Glitch... more than you could possibly imagine." Glitch smiled and continued to walk beside Mo.

They got to the diner and ordered their dinner and talked while they waited for their food. Mo decided to change the subject and asked, "Glitch where'd ya learn ta dance? 'Cause I mean yer really good, and since you lived out on the street I didn't know if ya taught yerself or if you watched other people dance and caught on or what. 'Cause I caught on to what other people were doin' and then made it my own after I got better."

"Uh, well, I mostly taught myself, I saw some of what other people were doin' around in the subways before you even started dancing there. Then at night I started practicing and I did it every night for about a year. And that's how I got where I am now when it comes to dancing." Glitch said between sips of pop.

"Ahhhh, I see well here comes our food." Mo said with a bright, loving smile. Glitch giggled at Mo's reaction to the food when it got set on their table. To Glitch it seemed as if Mo was always excited about food.

§

After they finished their meal they left the diner and started to head back to the apartment. Once they got back Glitch lied down onto the couch, put his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes. Glitch opened his eyes to weight on his lower body.

"What th-." Glitch started.

"Shhhhh...It's okay Glitch, I'm just sittin'...for now." Mo whispered. Glitch looked at Mo wide-eyed.

"Mo what the hell do you mean by 'for now'?" Glitch air quoted.

"You'll see." Mo replied. Glitch couldn't even get another word out before he felt Mo's lips press against his own. Glitch moaned weakly at his boyfriend's kiss. He felt butterflies start to flutter in his stomach. He wrapped his arms around Mo's neck as Mo started kissing down the side of his jaw down to his neck.

"Unnn.." Glitch moaned out. Then Mo started to suck on the young prodigy's neck. Glitch started giggling because it started to tickle. "Mo...ahh, more..!" It didn't take Mo long to do more than Glitch actually intended. Soon enough Mo pulled off Glitch's shirt and threw it onto the floor. Glitch decided to act fast and pull Mo's shirt off as well.

Glitch gasped as he saw Mo's broad shoulders and toned chest. He slid his hands down Mo's back to feel the softness of his skin. Mo decided that he obviously wanted to finish the rest of this in the bedroom so he picked Glitch up by his thighs and wrapped them around Mo's waist and walked into his bedroom. He lied Glitch down on the bed and stripped him to his boxers. Glitch blushed when Mo stripped himself right down to his boxers as well. Now that he and Mo were nearly naked thoughts started running through his head.

_Oh shit, why do I have to still be a virgin? This might not end well...hopefully I don't screw this up._ Glitch thought. Mo then took Glitch's boxers off. Glitch gulped, which Mo heard.

"Its okay I'll stop whatever I'm doing if you don't feel comfortable. Just say the word and I'll quit. Do you want to keep going or do you wanna stop?"

Glitch thought for a minute then stuttered, "K-keep going." Mo gave the 'are you sure?' kinda look and Glitch nodded. Mo sat down on the bed and started kissing Glitch. Glitch moaned and decided to lie on top of Mo and grew to his full erection. Mo could fell it against his stomach and giggled against Glitch's lips. Glitch stopped the kiss and looked at Mo with a suspicious look. Mo just laughed it off and continued their kiss.

§

"Ah..! Nnnn..faster Mo faster..!" Glitch begged out. Glitch was near the end of his masturbation as the pre-cum started to seep out of his cock. Mo obliged and started moving his hand faster until Glitch screamed out in pleasure. Glitch finally hit the edge and was nearly exhausted after he came. Mo, who was very much enjoying what he had just done asked, "You aiight?" Glitch answered by nodding his head. Mo giggled and blushed seeing Glitch who looked like he was in a daze lie there with his mouth hanging open and hearing his unsteady breathing. After Glitch calmed down he sat up to see Mo in his pajamas.

"What'cha doin' Mo?"

"I'm kinda tired, it got late. Wanna sleep in my bed tonight?" Mo asked a bit nervously. Glitch nodded with a huge grin.

Glitch got into his sweatpants, still shirtless, and crawled into bed with Mo. Mo moved over a little and Glitch snuggled himself into Mo's warm chest.

"I love you Mo" Glitch said.

"I love you too Glitch, I love you too."

**Chapter 2**

When Glitch woke up the next morning he saw that Mo wasn't there. He searched the house and when he got to the kitchen he saw a note on the refrigerator. It said _Lil G, I went to the store to get some stuff I'll be back soon. _Glitch sighed with relief. He was glad Mo didn't leave him after what happened last night.

§

After three hours of waiting for Mo to get home, he thought that the time he'd been waiting was ridiculous. He knew Mo couldn't have taken that long, especially if Mo left an hour or two before he even woke up. He got even more nervous thinking of that so he decided to call Mo's cell phone. No answer. He left a message, "Hey Mo where you at? I've been waitin' for you for three hours to get back. But I don't know exactly when you left but I found your note on the fridge. But I didn't really figure it'd take you three hours at the store. I'm just a little scared is all. Well I'll see you when yo-" Glitch heard a beep and his phone said 'end of message'. He put his phone back in his pocket. "Damn phone" he grumbled.

§

Glitch glanced at his phone to see what time it was. It was already 5:35. It'd been another two hours since he last called Mo. He was starting to get really scared now. He got his phone back out of his pocket about ten minutes later and called Mo again. "Momo where are you? I'm starting to get really worried. _Please_ call me back as soon as you get this message. I love you." Glitch huffed and put his phone back in his pocket. As soon as his hand left his pocket his phone vibrated. It was from Mo!

Or so he thought.

When he answered his cell he screamed, "Mo! What happened? Where are you?" Glitch got a shock when the voice on the other line wasn't Mo's.

"Hello dear. Mo...won't be back for awhile... he has some business to take care of."

"Wait! Who the hell are you? If you hurt him I swear I'll-!" he started.

"You'll do what? Do you think I'd be scared of a _child _like _you_?" she said cutting Glitch off.

"You _bitch_! You better not hurt him or I'll rip your fucking face off!" Glitch screamed into his phone.

"Ooooh I'm so _scared_. You keep this up and you'll never see your _precious_ Mo again. Don't push your luck, kid." the woman said.

"Where'd you take him? What are you doing to him? Why do you need Mo?" Glitch cried out. *Click.* "Ugg, that fucking bitch hung up on me!" Glitch screamed. A small fist struck the wall leaving a big dent in it. "Shit, stupid wall." he said. "Gah! What are they doing to him? Why does she want him anyway? She said he had 'business' to take care of. Wonder what that was about." Glitch said to himself.

Glitch called Emilia, Bodie, Miss Aubrey, and Angel, and asked them to come over to his apartment. Emilia and Bodie got there first and asked Glitch why he wanted them to come over. He told them that he had admitted his feelings to Mo and that Mo had felt the same way about him and Glitch told them about the woman that called him. Emilia and Bodie were astonished by what Glitch had just told them.

"I bet it was them Glitterati albinos." Emilia announced.

"Yeah I think it was them too." Bodie agreed.

Suddenly the door swung open and Aubrey walked in and yelled, "I'm here! ...You can all clap and cheer now!" Emilia rolled her eyes as Angel walked in behind Aubrey.

"Hey amigo why'd you call us? Angel asked.

"Ask Emilia, I can't tell it again." Glitch huffed. Emilia told Angel what had happened and he was nearly stunned. He stood frozen in his spot, Aubrey waved a hand in front of his face.

"Woohoo anyone there?"

Angel snapped out of his trance and said, "How long has it been since you noticed he was missing?"

Glitch looked at the clock on the wall and said, "About five hours."

"I see amigo, and Emilia said that a strange woman called you from Mo's cell phone?" Angel asked.

"Yes she did. What do you have in mind?" Glitch asked.

"Mo has a tracking device in his cell phone does he not?"

"Uh, yeah I think he does." Glitch answered.

"Okay well if we put his cell number in the computer it should show us right where he's at." Angel announced, walking over to Glitch's laptop.

Angel wrote down where Mo's location was on a piece of paper and put it in the pocket of his blazer. "Let's go find him."

**Chapter 3**

Glitch decided they'd cover more ground if they split up. Bodie and Emilia, Aubrey and Angel, and Glitch looked by himself. The first place Glitch went was down in the subways. Glitch walked about a mile down the subway track and saw that there was no sign of Mo there so he decided to leave the subway station and go look somewhere else.

§

Aubrey and Angel looked at the park where the computer said Mo was and walked the paths and saw no sign of Mo but as they were walking, Aubrey came across a cell phone and picked it up. "Isn't this Mo's cell phone?" Aubrey asked. "Yes, I think it is." Angel replied. "Mo's phone...but no Mo.. We must be getting close." Aubrey announced. "Which direction do you think they would've went? Maybe we should go meet up with the others and see what they think.

§

Glitch, Bodie, and Emilia got to the park where Angel and Aubrey told them to meet them. Angel was the first to speak. "Amigos we got somethin' to tell you. We found Mo's phone lying on the ground...but no Mo. Do you think the Glitterati might've led us here on purpose? Like a trap?" Angel asked. "Possibly, let's go look by the Penthaüs and Dr. Tan's laboratory and see if they took Mo there.

They went to the Penthaüs and didn't find any sign of Mo or the Glitterati. They went to Tan's and found that every entrance was locked. Luckily Glitch knew how to pick a lock. He unlocked the back entrance to Dr. Tan's and they all walked inside.

"Is that Mo's shoe over there?" Aubrey nearly screamed.

"Shhh!... They'll hear us!" Glitch said.

"Yes that's definitely Mo's shoe!" Emilia whispered, jumping up and down.

Glitch ran over and grabbed Mo's shoe. "Were getting closer."

Glitch and the rest of the crews tiptoed up a flight of stairs to the second floor. Glitch nearly screamed with excitement and horror when he saw Mo is the corner of a little room that looked like a jail cell. Mo was bleeding and bruised; he had scratches and cuts all over his body. Glitch looked around the corner and saw no one. He ran into the cell and nearly tackled Mo but was careful of his injuries.

"Mo what'd they do to you?" Glitch asked. Glitch was almost ready to cry. He didn't like seeing Mo like this at all.

"Glitch...leave...they'll come...and get...all of you..." Mo mumbled.

"But Mo-" Glitch started.

"No Glitch...leave..._please_... I don't...want you to...get...hurt." Mo groaned out, interrupting Glitch's sentence. Glitch started to cry.

"Mo, if you think I'm gonna leave you you're stupid because I don't care what happens. I'm not leaving you. Ever!" Glitch cried out.

"Okay not to interrupt here...but we need to get Mo out of here before those freaks come back!" Emilia demanded. Bodie and Angel hurried to pick Mo up. As soon as they got him off the ground a familiar voice called out.

"And exactly _where_ do you think _you're _going?" It was the woman Glitch spoke to on the phone.

"We're taking Mo and we're leaving!" Glitch shouted.

"Oh no you're not!" the woman said.

"Jaryn I knew it was you and your fruitcake brother doing this! Why do you want Mo here?" Emilia questioned.

"I want Mo here because he was the one who beat us in the last Dance Central competition. I want him to feel the pain we felt when he defeated us at dancing. Sooo we took him here-. Wait why am I telling _you_ this? I'm the one with the leverage here so I get to be asking the questions!" Jaryn roared.

"Oh? And who are you to say that _you're _the one with leverage? We have Mo. Not you!" Glitch chimed in.

"Insolent fool! You better stay out of this! I already told you the consequences! And besides you won't get past me, so I'm still the one with leverage." Jaryn said.

"Where's Aubrey?" Bodie whispered to Angel.

"I don't know. Haven't seen-" Angel started.

"HIYA!" Aubrey yelled while kicking Jaryn in the back of her head, making her fall flat on her face. She then kicked Jaryn in the face making her head hit the ground once more.

"Whoa! Is she dead? And how'd you learn to do that?" Glitch screamed.

"No, she's just unconscious. And that was all with the help of daddy's karate classes. I'll explain more later, let's just get Mo and get out of here!" Aubrey said. Angel and Bodie picked up Mo once again and headed for the door. Glitch, Emilia, and Miss Aubrey followed suit.

"Mo this'll be over soon. Just hang in there until we get to the apartment." Glitch said assuring Mo (and himself) that everything was going to be okay.

Bodie bought all the crews a ticket for the subway and they road back to Glitch and Mo's apartment. Glitch took to helping Mo off the subway and to their apartment. Thankfully their apartment was only two blocks away from the subway station.

Glitch got Mo inside the door of their apartment, and went to grab the First-Aid kit. Glitch got out the gauze, band-aids, alcohol, surgical tape, and the pain relievers, and ran to get the ice-pack out of the freezer. Glitch grabbed a glass of water and grabbed the pills and gave two of them to Mo and helped Mo take a sip of water.

"Mo this is going to hurt so hold your breath." Bodie said while pouring the alcohol on one of his cuts. Mo bit his lip wishing Bodie would just get it done and over with. Bodie put the gauze on his deeper wounds and wrapped the tape around it. Glitch helped put the band-aids on Mo's smaller wounds. Emilia ran to get the ice-pack off of the kitchen counter and put it against Mo's head.

"That's a big bruise Mo" Aubrey said while trying to comfort him.

"Thanks Aubrey. If you're tryin' to make me feel better it ain't workin'." Mo said.

"Sorry Mo I just feel bad is all. Which is kind of different."

"I'm okay Aubrey. Don't worry about me. Only a couple of scratches." Glitch heard this and was outraged.

"Scratches!" Glitch screamed. "Those are_ not_ scratches Mo! You should be getting stitches right now!" Glitch said going all Mama Bear on Mo.

"Glitch, really I'm fine." Mo said trying to assure him.

"Of course you would saw that just to make me feel better." Glitch said while pouting. "And by the way its not working!" Glitch yelled. "You're hurt Mo...and its my fault..." Glitch mumbled. "Glitch how's this your fault? You weren't the one to beat me up and give me these wounds so how is this your fault?" Mo asked. "Because I wasn't up to go with you... If I would've been there none of this would've happened." Glitch said while gesturing to Mo's injuries.

"Glitch these cuts and bruises will go away. Don't go blamin' yerself for this." Mo said, reaching his arm out to hold Glitch's hand and winced in pain, quickly putting his arm back against his side.

§

Emilia, Aubrey, Bodie, and Angel all left at around midnight. Glitch and Mo were lying on the couch together, snuggling into each other's embrace. Mo had his arm wrapped around Glitch's stomach making sure to hold him close. Mo kissed Glitch's cheek. "I love you Glitch. Let's go to bed and see what tomorrow brings us." Mo said.

"I love you too Mo." Glitch whispered while sitting up.

Mo and Glitch were lying together in their bed. Glitch who had his face buried deep in Mo's chest whispered an, "I'll see you in the morning Momo. I love you."

"I love you more Glitch." Glitch smiled against Mo's chest and soon fell asleep. Mo fell asleep not long after thinking about the wonderful day that lie ahead of them.

16


End file.
